divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skills (Original Sin)
Skill Page Template I made a template that I think would look nice for the skill pages. I'm new to editing wikis and adding templates and soforth, so I'm presenting it here for feedback before pasting it to the skill pages http://divinity.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DOS_Skills IAmAndy3 (talk) 23:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I added the entry for Bitter Cold to showcase the template :http://divinity.wikia.com/wiki/Bitter_Cold :IAmAndy3 (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I made a brand new Template page called Template:DOS Skill Infobox. It is for the skill info boxes on Skill Pages. I tested with your entry on Bitter Cold and also on Slow Current WARNING: EDITING THE TEMPLATE WILL CHANGE IT ON EVERY PAGE THAT USES IT! Realmain (talk) 11:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Icons DOS Icons. These Icons are from the PAK files. Please cut the pictures before using them. !!File has been deleted!! DeliusKoh (talk) 20:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I can start cutting the picture as long as someone can formatted it to whatever or wherever they want to use. Arthur310 : You don't have to cut them all, just cut the parts you are going to use. If you upload more skill icons, can you please name them in this format? "DOS (Skill Name)" thanks. Also can you please start using signatures so that other editors know who is talking? Thank you :) :Realmain (talk) 23:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Guys, I'm kind of screw up the level requirement for each skill. Can someone help me fix that please? Thanks Arthur310 (talk) 08:28, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 :Uh… that's going to take a while… Can people help out with that please? ^ ^" Thanks :Realmain (talk) 10:00, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I have added most of the skills. There are some that I don't know about so if anyone have any idea please either let me know or :just upload the picture and i'll do the editting. Thank you. :Arthur310 (talk) 15:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 SOOOOOOO I found out how to splice the Icon grid that I found in the PAK file. It includes all the icons in the game. I used ImageMagick (A Command-line Tool) to do it. I am really sorry for making you do all that cropping Arthur310. I feel really bad that you had to go through all of that cropping. But… it looks like all of these are higher quality images. Here is a link to the download file that I zipped up, please feel free to download and use them for this wikia. Remember to rename the files before using them! ********** Removed link. Changing icons to PNG instead of JPG ********* Here is the reuploaded link of the Icon files. They are all in PNG, I think we should start using PNG instead of JPG. PNG works better with web stuff. I'll be doing the Status Effect Icons, so do not worry about those ones. Direct link to the Icon Files Realmain (talk) 08:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : So, I think we should start using .png instead of .jpg. Works better for web stuff. I already uploaded all of the Status Effects. I'll make a template with Tooltips for them later. : Don't worry about the Skill Icons, I'll upload them onto Template:DOS_Skill_Icon later so that we can input them in easier. It'll be in this format "DOS_Skill_(Skill_Name)". I'll also make a Skill Tooltip template after all that. :Realmain (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Realmain,do you want me to re-add all those skill icon again or just use the one i've uploaded ? :Arthur310 (talk) 03:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 ::I have already added in all of the Skill Icons and the Status Effect Icons on the wikia. But feel free to use that file I linked for other Icons in Divinity: Original Sin. ::Realmain (talk) 04:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Skill Information So… for cooldowns of a skill, I think we should do a base cooldown. Base Cooldown is figured out by this "Every 2 intelligence after 4 int reduces the cooldown by 1 turn.", calculating saying that you have a base int of 5. For example: Bitter Cold has a base cooldown of 8 turns at 5 Intelligence, if you have 6 intelligence, it'll be 7 turn cooldown. Then every 2 more int points thereafter will lower the cooldown by 1 turn. If you had Bitter Cold with 10 int, it'll have a current cooldown of 5 turns. And you can use math to find the base cooldown. 10-2-2-1 = 5 int, so 5 + 3 = 8 turn base cooldown. (I am bad at wording things - -") THESE ONLY AFFECT MAGIC SCHOOL SKILLS. NOT REGULAR SKILLS. Realmain (talk) 08:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we should use description instead of Effects since it is really a description, below that (in the game) we have more info about the effects and stuff that we should put in each especific skill page. What you guys think about it? I'm having trouble to fix the Pyro formatting, need help with that. Vedder7 (talk) 12:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :That'll work, I'll change them. :Realmain (talk) 19:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why is the Staff of Magus skill is for Main characters only ? I can still use that skill with Jahan. Is there something wrong here ? :Arthur310 (talk) 00:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 Feature request Request: Is it possible to have the base AP cost shown in the main skills list next to lvl requiremnt? When planning cross class builds the AP cost is very important. Pvetty plz`? with sugger ontop`? Lorerabbit (talk) 08:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I forgot about that. I'll add them in. :Realmain (talk) 09:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ressurect and unlock I believe these two are scroll online. also i noticed two different ressurect icons one purple and one green i changed it to the purple one. MrGrimz (talk) 04:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Minimum Attribute Requirement This area is contradictory, the text example paired with the first chart shows that 5th lv Skill = MIN 9. It then details that 8 (-1) is 90% (-10%), while 12 (+3) is 115% (+15%). This all makes sense alone, however the next chart shows Infectous Flame 16th lv Skill = MIN 12, this matches expectations from above, however when comparing actual attribute to result it shows 12 (+0-) is 60% (-10%), 13 (+1) is 70% (+0-%), and 14 (+2) is 75% (+5%). Is the text example correct (MIN att = +0-%), or is the chart correct (MIN att = -10%)? FenrirOE (talk) 20:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC)FenrirOE :The chart is incorrect, I'll fix it. : 06:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC)